coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8803 (28th December 2015)
Plot Johnny tells Liz that the DNA result is late and he's having trouble looking Kate in the eye. Carla wants to avoid the ping-pong contest and eagerly accepts the offer of a spare ticket from Roy - only to find that it's for a chess tournament. Having spent the night at No.5, Tracy confides in Beth that she still loves Rob and intends to make their relationship work. Ken’s thrown when he receives a letter addressed to him and Deirdre. Tyrone and Fiz decide to wait for Hope's scan on Wednesday before setting a wedding date. Tyrone does his best to hide his anxiety. Wondering where Spider has got to in the world, Emily remembers that she has an email address for him. Aidan announces the Underworld ping-pong team as himself, Kate, Johnny, Kirk and Eva. Carla reminds him of the importance of landing the O’Driscoll contract. Aidan assures her he plans to lose the tournament to get them to sign. Robert packs his bags and leaves No.1. Rob rings Tracy and asks her to visit him. Nessa turns up for her and Ken's first cycle ride but they have a flat tyre. A nervous Johnny receives his results by email. Liz reads it for him and tells him that it's positive. Finding that Spider is in Peru, Emily asks Norris for his password so that she can download a video-conferencing application but he's evasive. She guesses that he's embarrassed by it. Liz tells Johnny not to give in to Rob's blackmail and to tell Carla the truth himself. Tracy visits Rob in prison and tears a strip off him for his handling of Robert. Gary beats Aidan in a ping-pong game and the staff push him to add Gary to the team to assure them of victory. Carla tells Sally to keep an eye on Aidan and make sure O’Driscolls win. Tracy assures Rob that she wants to be with him and Robert is history. He's pleased that his plan has worked. Carla’s about to set off for her evening out with Roy when Johnny ambushes her and insists they have to talk. She’s concerned as she follows him to his flat. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell and visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny receives an e-mail that leaves him reeling; Tracy confides in Beth that she still loves Rob; and Fiz excitedly discusses her wedding plans with Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,610,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes